piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Turner Sr.
William Turner, also known as Bill Turner though more commonly referred to as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill, was the father of William Turner.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl He was born in Glasgow, Scotland.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay][http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] Biography Early life Not much was known about Bill Turner's early life. He may possibly have begun sailing as a merchant, as his son initially believed. Before he became a pirate, Bill met his wife and had his first son, William Turner. Somewhere along the line, Bill became a pirate. Most likely, Jack Sparrow met "Bootstrap" shortly before or after this happened. Life on the Black Pearl After Jack had the Black Pearl raised from the sea by Davy Jones, "Bootstrap" was one of the pirates to join Sparrow's crew. When Hector Barbossa's mutiny took place, "Bootstrap" felt opposed to it, though went along with it as he had little other choice. He was kept on board long enough to earn his share of the Aztec gold—and was thus able to send a piece to his son in Glasgow, after learning of the curse. Eventually, Barbossa became angry with Bill, and had him strapped to a cannon by his bootstraps, sending him to the depths. Deal with Davy Jones "Bootstrap" sank to the bottom of the ocean. Since he was cursed, he couldn't die. However, the pressure at the bottom of the ocean made his time there a living hell. Eventually, Davy Jones offered to rescue "Bootstrap" in exchange for a century of service aboard the Flying Dutchman. Bill felt that even a life of servitude would be better than his current existence, and agreed to Jones' deal.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Ten years after the mutiny, Bill was finally freed of the curse, thanks to the efforts of his son and Jack on Isla de Muerta. At this time, William was unaware Bill had escaped his watery fate, and believed that in lifting the curse he had killed his father.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest DVD commentary Life on the Flying Dutchman "Bootstrap" worked on the Flying Dutchman for years. When Will was captured, he did what he could to help him. He flogged Will so he wouldn't have to endure Jimmy Legs' punishment. When Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's dice, he purposely lost to save Will. As a result, he was sentenced to spend eternity on the Flying Dutchman. Will escaped from Davy Jones, but before he left, promised "Bootstrap" that he'd find a way to free him. Will's escape enraged Jones, and for his part in it, "Bootstrap" was forced to watch the Kraken attack the Edinburgh Trader, before being locked in the brig. He remained aboard when Cutler Beckett assumed control of the ship following his acquisition of the heart of Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Madness The apparent death of his son caused "Bootstrap" to sink into a state of madness, so much so that the process of assimilation into the Flying Dutchman accelerated, and "Bootstrap"'s humanity began to wane. When Elizabeth Swann was thrown in the brig, she was able to coax "Bootstrap" into a conversation, though it was clear that he remembered little of his life. He still recognized the name of his son, however, and held on to the hope that William had promised to rescue him. When he realized who Elizabeth was, he lost hope for his own redemption. "Bootstrap" told her that Will would have to choose one of them and jokingly stated, "I wouldn't pick me." Elizabeth tried to wake him after he had merged with ship again, but he appeared to have completely forgotten their prior conversation. When James Norrington freed Elizabeth and the crew of the Empress, "Bootstrap" followed, but in his maddened state, did not realize Norrington's good intentions, believing instead he was leading a prisoner escape. "Bootstrap" drew his sword on Norrington, and stabbed him moments after James ensured Elizabeth's safety. Confused over what he had done, "Bootstrap" simply stood by while Norrington passed away. Sailing with his son Bill was still aboard the Flying Dutchman when it came under attack from the Black Pearl around Calypso's maelstrom. "Bootstrap" emerged on deck to find his son onboard, and engaged him in a duel, once more trying to protect the ship. "Bootstrap" snapped out of his delirium when he recognized Will's knife, the one "Bootstrap" himself had given to Will. When his son was stabbed by Davy Jones, Bootstrap flew at his captain in a fury and cut out his son's heart to allow him to take Davy Jones' place as captain of the Flying Dutchman after Jones fell into the maelstrom. With Will at the helm, the Flying Dutchman participated in the destruction of the Endeavour, and its crew were transformed back into their human forms. Bill Turner was now free to choose to sail aboard the Flying Dutchman, happy to serve under his son. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Poseidon's Peak'' Notes and references Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill